Numbuh 3
"Don't you ever, ever call Rainbow Monkeys "stupid"!" --Numbuh 3 Kuki Sanban a.k.a Numbuh 3 is mainly the happy-go-lucky Japanese 10 year old girl in charge of Diversionary Tactics and Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and the only girl member alongside Numbuh 5. Appearance Kuki's usual outfit is an oversized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She has long black hair with bangs that covered her closed eyes most of the time, although she does open them sometimes. She has more alternative costumes than any other KND characters in the show. Personality .]] Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Oriental accent and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, blubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, kind, patient, gentle, smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, who she harbors a crush on as seen throughout the show. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantacizes about, and has extensive knowledge about Rainbow Monkeys. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni). She is often seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in ''Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. Family *Father: Kani Sanban *Mother: Genki Sanban *Siblings: Mushi Sanban Different Outfits 1. Green Shirt''' (Main Outfit)' 2. Nurse outfit 3. Pink party dress 4. Space outfit 5. Rainbow Monkey costume 6. Halloween costume 7. Pajamas 8. Party dress 9. Red and White outfit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.) 10. School play outfit 11. Three Swimsuits Trivia *Her most prized characteristic, according to ''Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheefulness, which is too sweet. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *Sometimes, when she's really angry, she pulls Numbuh 4 by the shirt. *Her codename is linked to her last name "Sanban", since san means three in Japanese. *Her stuffed animals have the number ' 3' painted on them. *She is the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe. *The only time she got to lead a mission was Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. *She was temporarily Sector V's leader in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *Her codename is three, linking to her lastname "Sanban", since san means 3 in Japanese. Gallery Image:IMG_0537.png| Image:IMG_0635.png| Image:IMG_0369.png| Image:IMG_0381.png| Image:IMG_0386.png| Image:IMG_0415.png| Image:IMG_0419.png| Image:IMG_0423.png| Image:Keiko_Nakamura.jpg| Image:DSCN2771.jpg| Image:DSCN2545.jpg| Image:CodenameKidsNextDoor612Operation-8.jpg| Image:DCP_3354.jpg| Image:DSCN1400.jpg| Image:DSCN1399.jpg| Image:DSCN2510.jpg| Image:DSCN2487.jpg| Image:DSCN2479.jpg| Image:DSCN2329.jpg| Image:DSCN1317.jpg| Image:E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S..jpg| Image:IMG_0456.png| Image:K.A.S.T.L.E..jpg| Image:Poorkuki2.PNG| Image:R.E.P.O.R.T..jpg| Image:IMG_0703.png| Image:IMG_0719.png| Image:G.H.O.S.T..jpg| Image:S.H.A.V.E..jpg| Image:C.A.T.S..jpg| Image:Numbuh3andMonkey.PNG| Image:Whatanairhead.PNG| Image:NumbuhThreeJump.PNG| Image:IMG_4005.PNG| Image:IMG_4008.PNG| Image:IMG_4009.PNG| Image:IMG_4016.PNG| Image:IMG_4017.PNG| Image:IMG_4006.png| Image:IMG_5003.PNG| Image:Numbuh3GettingGrabed.PNG| Image:KNDnumbuh3.png| Image:Numbuhthreewepon.png| Image:Numbuh3BirthdaySuit.png| Category:Allies Category:Operatives